The Way Out
by Kai-Lun-Mau
Summary: AN: my first dark fic be warned. What if Ranma finally had enough what if He decided he wanted out and would do what ever it took


Disclaimer: I own neither Viz comics nor the Ranma 1/2 characters. This is written purely for enjoyment purposes only.  
  
Author Notes: This is my first Dark Fic about what would happen if Ranma went off the deep end totally fed up with all the troubles in his life.  
  
Blame it on the movies  
  
By Kai Lun Mau  
  
Movies are amazing aren't they? They are a blank canvas where people can create anything; get away with murder even. We create films that show the true meaning of humanities darker side. It was a movie that started all this, I was hiding out in the movie theatre trying to get some peace and quiet away from Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyou and Wes Cravens scream was showing. The films about a pair of teenagers who go on a killing spree after taking a few notes from watching Slasher films. Was a good idea and I enjoyed the film but I found the whole idea flawed. I decided as an exercise of the mind that I would take that idea and run with it try and come up with a way to use their idea and come up with the perfect plan to kill the people who were f*cking up my life. I never intended to become this thing locked in a cage; I only wanted to see if I was capable of plotting and getting away with murder.  
  
At first, I only watched movies; films like Psycho, Silence of the Lambs, Halloween and other films of the same caliber but the details were incomplete and sketchy. I almost gave up right then and there but something caught my eye on the way home. It was a book called American Psycho; intrigued I bought it. I couldn't put it down and finished it the same day, the next day I bought another and another soon I was reading non-stop. I know it's been said that I'm a jock who can't think outside of a fight but I'd like to think that I am pretty smart, it's just I find school so damn boring but when I'm interested nothing can stop me from learning. But I had found what I was looking for Doc, all the answers were there on those pages. You see society creates all these horrors for entertainment, using them for a weird perverse form of please as long as it suits them but I took their fantasies Doc, I took em and I made them real. I did nothing but use what all you people had already given me, things all you people who call me a monster created. You want to know why I did it don't you, that's really why your here isn't it?  
  
St Hebereke's  
  
I spent two weeks researching and planning my first murder and by the end of the month it was complete but I found it wasn't enough, sure my plan might work on paper but in the real world a lot of things can go wrong and I found myself thinking what if, what if I really went through with it I would be free of all my troubles. It's not like anyone could blame me they all attacked me often enough that if I was caught I could say I snapped, lost my mind and all that crap. So I decided I would do it I would get rid of the biggest pest first. Kodachi. The plan was simple really, everyone knew I didn't hit girls and I despised using weapons. I told everyone at the dojo I was going on a training trip alone expecting the usually damn response "YOU MUST TAKE AKANE!" And usually I would argue and fight and dig my heels in but this time I agreed, Akane would be my alibi. We both set out that morning my pack already prepared with everything I would need to get away with my crime. When we arrived at the campsite it was easy as hell to push Akanes sleep pressure point and send her off to dream land. Phase one completed, my alibi was taken care of. Rummaging through my pack, I removed stage two, my disguise, a St Hebereke's school uniform and a black wig. Changing gender in the near by stream I quickly dressed and made my way as fast as possible towards where Kodachi's school was located. Once inside it was a simple matter of making my way to the gym and waiting for my prey, making sure enough people had seen me enter, once inside though I quickly cloaked myself in the Uni-Sen-Kin, slipped on my gloves and waited for my prey. It wasn't long before the Black Rose showed up to practice and it was simply a matter of waiting for the right instant. Quietly I took her gymnastics ribbon from her tools and I wrapped it around her neck and squeezed hard with all the strength I used to defeat Saffron. Her neck snapped like a dry twig. I had done it Doc. I had killed for the first time and did I feel good, but I wasn't done yet. I created a basic noose I dangled Kodachi's body from the ceiling and picked up one of her trick clubs and depressed the trigger the spikes popping out with a satisfying *snicht*. I smiled at the dead body and with a deft flick of my wrist imbedded the two-inch spike in the Black Rose's forehead. And as easily as I slipped in, I left the school and headed back to the campsite and Akane. I removed the wig and the uniform and built the campfire above them and started the fire destroying them. Once that was taken care of, using pressure points I gently woke Akane, acting the concerned fiancé saying she passed out and asked whether she wanted to go home or not. Her reply was a mallet blow to the head. Three days we spent at the campsite and on the fourth we headed back where I was waiting to see if they would be ready to arrest me or not. When we got back to the dojo and heard the news about Kodachi I had to bite my tongue and act shocked and try desperately not to start laughing. The funny thing was it was even harder for me to control myself. All these grieving students standing around looking poleaxed even the ones who didn't really know her were upset. They all wanted to know what kind of person could do that to another human being, it was all I could do to not leap to my feet screaming I did it I did us all a damn favor and now we don't have ta listen to that stupid laugh anymore. What's up Doc, you're looking a little green around the gills there.  
  
A week later and the cops were certain that whoever had killed Kodachi musta fled the town, I was in the clear I'd done it, I'd gotten away with murder. A week later was all it took for me to decide that someone else deserved to die, some people in fact. It had barely been a week and the f*cking old hag and her stupid I'm a wh*re great granddaughter were up to their usual shit with hallucinogenic mushrooms that for a while made me think Shampoo was Akane. And damn was the tomboy unhappy when she caught Shampoo pulling my pants down around my ankles. She launched me clear out the city limits with that strike. By now I'd seriously had enough of their shit but if I was gonna do this then it'd have to be done right and all three Amazons needed to be taken care of. Cologne would be the hardest to get rid of as I already had a plan for Shampoo and Mousse and I figured I'd get rid of those two first and see what happens. I waited another two weeks for the opportunity to arise where Cologne was heading back to China for a meeting of the Elders. I watched and waited for Shampoo to be out making her deliveries and walked into the Cat cafe to confront Mousse. He was so simple to manipulate god I just ask where's Shampoo at wham he hits out with his I shall defeat you for my beloved Shampoo crap. One severe beating later duckboy is out cold and all I had to do was wait for that hyperactive Chinese wh*re to arrive. I wasn't disappointed she pops in the door takes one look at me and glomps on tighter than leather pants in the rain. It was a simple gesture of striking a pressure point on her back that rendered her unable to control her muscles and she collapsed in a heap on the floor. I knelt down looking her in the eyes and I just smiled and I think she must have seen her death coming because she whimpered and the almighty Chinese Amazon started to cry. Tossing her limp body over my shoulder I carried her upstairs to her room and tossed her down onto her bed and proceeded to rip her lavender Chinese dress off of her and to my surprise she wasn't wearing any under garments. I grinned at her, as her tears got heavier. Bad Bad Shampoo nasty little girl you are. I left her lying their sobbing her poor little Chinese heart out and went into the bathroom and grabbed the unconscious and beaten Mousse and dragged him into her room and pulled his Robe off him tossing it into the corner and I proceeded to give the blind martial artist the Xi Fa Xiang Gao technique before dropping him onto the floor safe in the knowledge that all events that included myself that evening were removed from his memories. Grabbing his robes I rummaged around till I found one of his chains and pulled it free. Walking back over to the prone Shampoo I flipped her onto her back and wrapped the chain around her neck and pulled it tight till she stopped breathing. Taking the ruins of her dress, I wiped my finger prints off the chain and I grabbed Mousse and placed him lying upon Shampoo's back and wrapped his hands around the chain and left him there. Heading into the kitchen I searched till I found the old ghouls supply of weird spices and grabbed the passion spice I popped it open and poured half of it into the pot of ramen and left the jar lying on the table in plan view and left the Cat cafe. Whistling a merry tune, I wandered to the nearest call box and called the cops reporting that I had heard a struggle and screams coming from the restaurant and no I wasn't willing to leave my name and I left.  
  
According to the news the next day Mousse in a fit of blind pardon the pun lust brought on by a powerful narcotic attacked and strangled Shampoo. When questioned by the police he claimed he had no memory of the attack and tried to plead his innocence. When Cologne heard what had happened, she went ballistic attacked the police station in an attempt to get to Mousse and was summarily shot to death by the armed response team. I had to excuse myself from the table and run upstairs and bury my head under my blankets so I wouldn't be heard laughing my ass off. What's that Doc? You need the bathroom sure I'll continue when you get back ok.  
  
Feeling better Doc? Good, you sure you want to hear the rest of my story? Things really quieted down for about two weeks before yet again somebody decided to try and interfere with my life. Since the whole failed wedding, Akane and I had been trying to get along a bit better so on the spur of the moment I asked her out to a movie. Naturally, it took her almost an hour to recover from the shock but she agreed and we decided we go the next day. Unfortunately I forgot a key detail...Nabiki.  
  
B*tch decided this was to good an opportunity to miss to make a few yen so she called Ucchan, the Kuno's and that pain in my ass Ryoga and told all of them about the date. Naturally it was a disaster and I spent the afternoon being chased around by those idiots. Now if it had been just the Kuno's I knew it would have been Sasuke who had tipped them off but the fact Ucchan and Pig boy turned up as well, told me exactly who had ruined the date and I was serious fed up with her shit and to top it all off while I'm sitting there in the damn garden thinking that walking porkchop shows up with his prepare to die bullshit and lands in the damn Koi pond while we were fighting.  
  
You can guess what happens next. Akane pops up outta know where calls me a baka for picking on her damn pet pig and imbeds me in the garden. I pull myself out of the dirt to see that pervert snuggling in between my fiancées breasts. Now no one but me gets to do that Doc so my kill list went from one to two. I already knew what I was gonna do to Ryoga doc but the mercenary bitch was gonna be a problem she was suspicious as hell so the best way was to make her think I was up to something and knowing her she'd follow me to find out and try and black mail me for it. What? Why should I feel guilty Doc I never done nothing to any of em to deserve the shit I've been getting since I came to Nerima. So after fishing pig boys stuff outta the Koi pond I grabbed his weighted Umbrella and I made my way from the Dojo and headed towards the park after dinner. And true to form, Nabiki follows hoping that I'm secretly meeting one Ucchan so she can fleece me for some more of my money. After all the practice I'd been getting from using the Uni-Sen-Kin it was a simple matter of cloaking my presence sneaking up on her till I was standing a foot in front of her. Dropping the cloak I smirked at her shock and even laughed at her fear when I swung that porkchops umbrella and caved in the bitch's skull and left her lying there with the umbrella imbedded in her forehead and pigboys prints all over it. Now I wanted to do something special about Ryoga...something I have been thinking about for years. So when I returned to the house I grabbed the screaming little porker while Akane was out and I paid a little trip to the butchers.  
  
Dinner was an interesting affair that night because Kasumi used the same butcher that I delivered Ryoga to and I really enjoyed the pork cutlets we had to eat it was great especially when I asked Akane if she was enjoying her meal and she said yes. No one at the time was really that bothered that Nabiki hadn't turned up for dinner. They started to worry the next day when she hadn't come home. They worried even more when the police turned up at the door and they all broke down when they where told that they had found Nabiki's body in the park and were shocked when they were asked about the umbrella and Akane shakingly told the rather helpful officer that it belong to Ryoga Hibiki. Naturally, I spent the next few weeks comforting Akane while she grieved over that bitch sister who did nothing but betray and hurt her.  
  
What Doc am I supposed to feel guilty about what I did...fuck that. All I ever heard was you need to take care of your problems you need to fix everyone else's mistakes, they deserved everything I did to em Doc so get off your damn high horse. How did I get caught? Yeah well would you believe it was that fucking idiot Kuno. I figured if I was gonna do this I might as well sweep the board and get rid of all of em. So I sent the lord high blackhead a challenge to battle him in out in the forest in a clearing, the fight was swift and brutal especially when I gloated as how it was I who killed his sister he went nuts and at the end of it Kuno was spit roasted, his Katana stuffed up his ass and I was roasting him over a camp fire. I forgot one detail...Sasuke While I was busy cooking his Master and basking in the feel good factor that stupid Ninja called the cops. Sure they didn't find me at the campsite, but they knew my haunts thanks to him following me around so damn often and arrested me for the two murders. At the end up it was Akane who got me pinned for the other killings. See the cops suspected me after hearing what I said to Kuno so asking Akane to wear a wire and a microphone she asked me why I did it. Why did I kill the Kuno's. The answer was simple really; I did it for her. I wanted her to be with me and to do that I needed to get rid of the obstacles. She blanched and with a shaky voice asked me if I had killed the others as well. I was already going down for the Kuno's so I figured I'd be straight with her and I told her everything I'd done so we could be together...needless to say she didn't take it to well when she heard I'd killed Nabiki. No mallets this time, no insults she just turned away from me and she said goodbye, and she walked out of my life. It's not so bad in here really I get fed and the guards treat me with respect hell I'm the world greatest martial artist remember, so I guess I got part of what I was looking for....peace and quiet. I still love Akane Doc dun get me wrong I miss that uncute tomboy but what the hell that was a different life. So is that us Doc?. Well it's been fun I hope I see ya again sometime then you can tell me if I'm insane or do we blame it on the movies 


End file.
